


情潮之白

by SlashCat412



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCat412/pseuds/SlashCat412
Summary: 队长土X火影卡just 车，车，一篇逻辑死的PWP
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 54





	情潮之白

他很白。  
带土想，他看着被迫卡在自己和办公桌之间的卡卡西，后者懒懒散散地把手随意搭在自己的胳膊上，白皙的手指绞着手臂上黑色的布料。  
戴着手套的手从白色的火影袍子底下伸进去的时候，带土同时俯身去啃咬卡卡西脸上的面罩，用牙齿咬着一点点往下拉，让他的脸慢慢露出来。  
真白啊，带土再次想，并去亲吻卡卡西的下巴，伸出舌头舔他嘴角的那颗痣。  
黑色的布料在摩擦卡卡西的大腿内侧，带土在亲吻的间隙短促地笑了一声。  
“连裤子都懒得穿了啊。”  
“火影袍子盖住的是这么骚的一副身体，其他人知道吗，火影大人。”  
卡卡西若无其事地抬起他的大腿，粗糙的布料磨得他又痒又难受，被抚摸过的地方在发红。  
“如果宇智波警卫队的队长也能伟光正一点，不那么热衷于搞性骚扰的话，我也不至于这样啊。”卡卡西说，他说话的时候眼角会微微弯起来，嘴角也会，现在他的眉毛有些皱在一起，他想到带土之前孜孜不倦的骚扰。  
比如冷不丁地出现在火影办公室里，站在他身后，在别人看不见的角度用手指露骨地按压他的脊背，然后顺着脊骨慢慢地往下摸，摸得卡卡西浑身燥热，再比如带土喜欢突然出现在办公桌的底下，也不管卡卡西在干嘛，有没有人在，躲在桌底下撩开火影袍就往里钻，按住卡卡西伸到底下阻挡他的双手，咬开卡卡西的裤链开始舔弄他的性器，然后满意地感受到他整个人强作镇定地微微发抖，双腿架在自己肩膀上紧紧夹着，无可奈何地把自己声线压得底底的样子。  
“火影大人突然间怎么了？身体不舒服吗。”  
“没事……”卡卡西强忍的声音甚至还带着温和的笑意，带土这时候就会变本加厉地把他的大腿再抬高一点，顺着大腿把手滑向后方，揉捏臀部，接着就直接将手指捅进后穴里，卡卡西的肌肉会瞬间紧绷起来，下身也开始变得黏黏糊糊的。  
通常卡卡西都能坚持到听下属汇报完工作，等下属前脚刚把门带上，带土就从桌子底下出来，把卡卡西压在办公桌上不容分说地插进去就开始干。  
“我可都记着呢。”带土说，“不知道火影大人可以这样听完多长时间的报告。”  
“……看来警卫队的工作还是太闲了——”卡卡西话说到一半，被带土一个用力顶到脑袋后仰，把后头的话全都咽在了喉咙里。  
这还是卡卡西会在火影袍子底下穿裤子时候的情趣，后来这种事情一多，卡卡西干脆就只在袍子下穿件底裤，到现在索性什么都不穿了，理由是一路穿着黏糊糊的裤子回家难受，洗还麻烦，但老实说带土蛮想念还需要用牙齿一点点拉开卡卡西裤链时候的感觉的，卡卡西会慌乱地把手伸过来想推开他，然后带土就可以一把抓住他的手腕舔吻他修长的手指，轻轻啃咬他的指节和手腕。  
“你就不能脱了手套再跟我搞？你那手套磨得我腿疼。”卡卡西这会儿有些不满地用膝盖碰了一下带土的腰，他连表达不满都是一副慵懒散漫的样子，让人搞不清他是真的不满还是只随口说说，他什么时候都让人搞不清，卡卡西这人就是这副德性，他最真情实感的时候就是被带土操到高潮，张着嘴再也说不出一句那些高深莫测的话来的时候。  
“不能。”带土干脆地拒绝了他，他啃咬着卡卡西的脖子，戴着手套的左手握住卡卡西的性器缓缓地撸动起来，他听到卡卡西带着热意的闷哼，带土看到自己腰间黑色的腰带垂到卡卡西的火影袍上，于是他俯下身整个人压在了卡卡西身上，宇智波黑色的警卫服跟火影袍宽松柔软的白色布料交叠在一块，带土把一只腿卡进了卡卡西张开的双腿间，摩挲着卡卡西的性器，那玩意儿很快就立起来了，变得湿哒哒的，带土的裤子因此濡湿了一小块。  
“火影袍真方便啊。”带土说。  
“……能不能不要从这么下流的角度看待这衣服。”卡卡西回应他，他的嗓子低低的，慵慵懒懒地带着点被撩拨起来的沙哑，那口气一听就知道是句完全不走心的反驳，“你让历代火影们和千千万万梦想着当火影的孩子们怎么办呀，鸣人知道了可是会哭的。”  
他说完捧着带土的脸，摩挲着他满是疤痕的左脸，拉近了凑上去将自己的舌头伸进带土的嘴巴里。  
啧，这人怎么能白得那么色情？带土想，他吸着卡卡西的舌头。  
卡卡西全身都白，头发、眉毛、每一寸皮肤都白，耻毛也是白的，这让他身上少数有色素的地方显得格外的色气，比如被吻得略微红肿的嘴唇和里头柔软的舌头，被干到失神的时候湿漉漉的泛红的眼角，再比如带点粉色的乳头，挺立时发红的性器，还有后面一张一合时能隐约看见的发红的穴口，就连嘴角那颗痣都变得格外的色情起来。  
带土低头用舌尖舔弄卡卡西的乳尖，顺着乳晕转着舌头，右手手指挤压着另一颗，卡卡西变得粗重的呻吟撞进耳朵，带土用牙齿轻轻咬了一下已经挺立起来的乳头，卡卡西轻声哼了出来。  
“你今天是打算全程戴着手套跟我做了？”卡卡西问，他喘着气。  
“我看你挺喜欢的嘛。”带土恶劣地笑着，同时用手指捻了一下卡卡西右边的乳头，“这不是比平时还要挺嘛。”  
卡卡西的手这时候已经滑向了带土的下腹，他把手指伸到衣服下摆里头去，顺着带土腹部的肌肉线条慢慢地往下，摸到已经硬得一塌糊涂的地方，他把带土的裤链拉开来，那根粗大的、还暴着几根青筋的凶器弹出来，热得几乎烫手。  
“你待会儿不会想戴着手套给我拓张吧。”卡卡西问。  
带土把两根手指伸进卡卡西的嘴里，他的膝盖紧紧夹着卡卡西的大腿，把自己的老二插进卡卡西的大腿缝里，大腿的皮肤沾上前液很快变得湿热起来，不用看也能想象那里被带土摩擦得通红。  
“不想要的话，就自己把手套咬下来。”带土这么说道，他把食指和中指塞进卡卡西的嘴巴里，按压着他的舌头，剩下的三根手指用力地捏着他的下颚，像是要挤出更多的唾液。  
卡卡西想翻白眼，他的舌根被带土挤压着，下颚被钳制住根本合不上嘴，舌头被手指搅得缠着指尖胡乱打转，唾液从嘴角流下来，双腿被遏制住无法动弹，带土埋在他腿间的那玩意儿抽插的频率变快了，还贴着自己的那东西，他怀疑自己大腿内侧的皮会被他磨破。  
热啊——卡卡西模糊地想，但是他发不出声音，只能从喉咙里发出闷闷的咕隆声，带土的脸埋在他的脖颈间，牙齿啃咬着他的肩膀，然后是锁骨，滚烫的鼻息撩在他的皮肤上，变成黏腻的热汗。  
带土放开了对卡卡西下颚的钳制，但卡卡西依旧说不出话来，他下意识地咬住带土的手指，舌头上传来棉质的黑色布料的口感，然后带土的手就这么从手套里滑了出去，抓住卡卡西的分身，配合着自己抽送的频率撸动起他的柱身，手指按压着囊袋。  
好热——连身体都快要变得黏糊糊的了，现在可是夏天啊，就不能好心帮他把这热到要死的火影袍脱脱掉？卡卡西这么想着的时候，带土在他的柱根轻轻捏了一把。  
他就这么射了，射得带土满手都是，卡卡西把自己大腿夹得更紧了一些，小幅度地碾磨着，拉住带土的衣领把他扯下来接吻，直到他用双腿把带土磨到射，他们这漫长的舌吻还没结束，嘴里发出的声音跟两人的精液一样黏腻湿热。  
“啊，火影袍……”卡卡西坐起身看着自己的袍子下摆，腿根果然被带土的性器摩擦得通红，像是充了血，精液乱糟糟地黏在他的腿间，溅了大半在火影袍上，“这下要洗的是火影袍了，更麻烦了。”  
“那你干脆别穿衣服算了。”带土说，他头发和额头上的汗也蹭到了火影袍上。  
卡卡西扯了扯自己的衣服，有些自暴自弃地躺在自己的办公桌上。  
“嗯，好主意，反正天气也这么热……带土——！”  
他感到自己的双腿被猛地架起来，悬在带土的肩头，那颗炸乎乎的黑色脑袋埋在火影袍子下，穴口处湿软的质感让他的腰直接瘫在了办公桌边缘。  
带土的眼神越过卡卡西被掰开的双腿，看到他被染着红晕的白皙的脸。  
真好看啊，带土把自己的舌头往卡卡西的穴口又伸进去一小截，现在这块地方已经被他弄得湿得不成样子了。  
哭起来的样子真好看啊，带土想，还戴着黑色手套的那只左手钳着卡卡西白色的大腿，他想起来第一次卡卡西跟他做的时候浑身都湿漉漉的样子，情景跟现在相似的要命，又完全相反，那会儿带土全身都是赤裸的，只在腰间留了一条浴巾，他们在浴室，带土刚洗完澡，卡卡西从外面进来，他盯着卡卡西露在外面的那一小截皮肤，莫名其妙就硬了，卡卡西手里拎着自己的毛巾，看了一眼带土被撑起来一块的浴巾。  
“……你这是……哪根筋搭错了？”  
“不知道。”带土回答，“就是突然有种想操你的冲动。”  
“你真是……”卡卡西对带土这种突发的没头没脑的要求没有半分接受不良，他把自己的毛巾随手挂在一边，“好吧好吧，那就来试着做吧。”  
花洒还在哗啦啦地喷水，他们俩谁都没想到去关，水流得不要钱似的。  
卡卡西还穿着他那件上忍服，戴着露指的手套，裸露在外的手指配合着嘴抚摸着带土的柱身和囊袋，就像带土现在对他做的那样，卡卡西的手指比带土的更灵活，他的舌头也比带土的要灵活，柔软的、湿热的舌头在龟头打个圈，然后用舌尖刮过马眼，顺着柱身上那些暴起的青筋下滑的时候轻轻吮吸一下，整个口腔壁就紧紧裹住了前端。  
卡卡西这会儿抬起眼睛，从额前蓬松垂落下来的细碎的银发中看向他，黑色的眼珠跟浴室里充满水汽的空气一样潮湿，卡卡西带着试探性的眼神看着他，喉咙里发出同样潮湿的、模糊的声音。  
这种时候，这人的眼神怎么骚得这么纯情！？  
带土把手指插进卡卡西微湿的银发里，毫不客气地按着他的头把自己挺到更深的地方去，卡卡西开始呜咽起来，他大概想叫自己停下，但喉咙被自己的肉棒堵着除了微弱的呻吟什么都发不出来。  
卡卡西在带土射出来之后有些无力地坐在满是水渍的瓷砖地板上，咳嗽了几下，地板上的水渍打湿了他的裤子和手套。  
“舒服吗。”卡卡西把自己喘匀了后问带土，他的声音变得有些哑。  
他的脸上和头发上满是带土的精液，白色的液体顺着他的脸颊往下滑，挂在他的鼻梁和嘴角，嘴唇被带土操得红肿，他整张脸都有些泛红，连右眼上那个浅色的刀疤都充了血似的殷红。  
带土立刻又硬了，比之前还要硬。  
舒服啊，舒服得要死了。  
带土抓住卡卡西露在空气里的细白的手腕，把他提起来带到浴缸里，急吼吼地扒下那件上忍服扔在一边，卡卡西整个人都是湿的，滑腻得像一条银白色的鱼，在潮湿的水汽和灯光下，身体白得像是在发光。  
“这么灵活的手和舌头，”带土压上去的时候说，“都用来教过谁啊，卡卡西老师？”  
他没有摘掉卡卡西的手套，一手抓着卡卡西的手腕把他的双手高高地举起来摁在浴室的墙壁上，卡卡西整个过程中都被带土这样遏制着没法碰自己，除了被带土操射之外别无他法。  
“……你……想些什么……”卡卡西的声音在水声里朦朦胧胧的，他的声音被带土顶得断断续续，“我没……都是试着给你……”  
“那可真不亏是木叶第一技师啊。”带土舔着他被打湿的胸膛和乳头。  
带土把自己的肉棒捅进身体里的时候，卡卡西有一瞬间感觉自己肚子可能会被撑破，等带土动起来的时候卡卡西觉得自己大概是要死在自家的浴室里了，这种蛮横的、完全不讲道理的冲撞，根本就是在行凶啊。  
“别……慢点……带土慢点……”卡卡西到后来已经没有精力去反驳带土了，连一直开着的花洒都没力气去顾了，他被操得整个人无力地挂在带土身上，就连神智都被操得晕晕乎乎的，泪腺都失去了控制。  
“别夹得那么紧啊……卡卡西老师。”带土在他耳边说，他看着卡卡西失神的脸，那张脸也是湿漉漉的，在水光下变得更加柔和。  
真白啊，那是带土第一次意识到卡卡西的白，沾了水几乎会反光的，柔和的白。  
“别哭啊，卡卡西老师。”带土不要脸地加重了力道，“你这样我会忍不住操得更猛的啊。”  
带土在操他的时候喜欢用各种各样的称号来称呼他，卡卡西不知道这人哪来这么变态的趣味，在卡卡西上任六代目之前带土喜欢一边叫他“老师”一边狠命地干他，仿佛要把他在学生面前那副为人师表的样子统统操干净。  
现在带土改叫“火影大人”或者“六代目大人了”，尤其喜欢在办公室干他的时候这么叫，把他穿着火影袍时候的威严在这种时候剥得一干二净。  
当然这已经是带土众多嗜好中最不变态的一个了。  
“够了带土。”卡卡西推搡着带土的肩头，“可以了。”  
带土抓住卡卡西的胯部直接把整根都给钉了进去，他一向都是直捣黄龙的方式，卡卡西每次都会在一开始就被弄得双腿发软，然后开始断断续续叫着让带土慢点，偶尔带土会慢下来，他会猛然停下，然后慢慢碾磨着卡卡西，按住卡卡西的手阻止他碰自己，直到卡卡西受不了，只好自己把软弱无力的腰挺一挺表示妥协，带土就会以更剧烈的方式摆弄着卡卡西，把他里面搅弄得一片狼藉，顶得他一直喊着带土的名字直到高潮。  
卡卡西抬手环上带土的背，火影袍的袖子滑下来，露出整一条白皙的手臂。  
带土侧过头去舔卡卡西的手臂，这温热的带着一点薄汗的细腻皮肤因为他而染上一点潮色，正慢慢地在变热，变得跟自己的皮肤一样的热度。  
卡卡西仰面躺在办公桌上的脸也染上潮色，那张白到透明的脸，总是挂着淡薄的、温和的表情，现在正张着嘴一副欲求不满的模样，往外喷薄着跟他一样滚烫的热气。  
“打个商量……带土……”卡卡西说，他说话的时候不自主地仰着脖子，“换个姿势……办公桌咯得我腰疼……”  
“是是，火影大人。”带土箍住卡卡西的腰把他抱起来，两个人往后摔在了椅子上，这让带土的肉棒直接捅到了最里头，卡卡西的身体被刺激得紧紧地绷起身体，被弄得湿软的内壁绞得带土差点直接射出来。  
“好歹都当火影了，耐着点操啊。”带土把脸靠过去亲吻卡卡西的喉结，卡卡西的喉结上下滚动了一下，带土猜卡卡西是想要骂人，他在卡卡西的喉结上轻咬了一下，托着他的身体开始操干起来。  
夏天的空气又热又干，干巴巴的办公室里两人弄出的发腻的湿哒哒的水声就变得更加令人发燥，这声音从带土和卡卡西胶着着的唇齿间传出来，从卡卡西火影袍盖住的交合着的下身传出来，木制的办公椅发出摇摇欲坠的“吱呀”声，配合着两人大汗淋漓的身体和滚烫的喘息，以及无法克制的呻吟让硬邦邦的办公室变得跟淫窝一样，每一寸空气都浸在情欲里。  
带土伸出双手捧着卡卡西的脸，这么干净的一张脸，这么干净的一副身体，怎么就这么骚情呢，每一寸沾着汗水的泛红的皮肤，每一条紧绷着的线条都透露着色气，还有他身体微微后仰时身体展现出来的柔韧的弧度，包裹在黑色紧身衣下的腰线，他呈现在带土面前的每一个细节都是勾引，就连挽起的袖口下露出的那一点皮肤都能撩得人硬到发疼，但他情动的样子又这么专注，看起来纯情得不得了。  
“带土……带土……”卡卡西叫着带土的名字，他总是在高潮的时候，被干到精疲力尽的时候叫他的名字，这习惯像是一种隐晦的依赖，伴随着卡卡西骤然收缩的内壁，让带土射精射得十分舒爽。  
“啊啊……”卡卡西懒洋洋地坐在带土身上，不用看也知道自己火影袍底下的身体被带土弄得乱七八糟的，他把头靠在带土的肩膀上，银发洒落在宇智波黑色的警卫队制服上。  
“这下火影袍也要洗，办公室的桌子、椅子和地板都要擦……”他虚弱地在带土肩上蹭了两把，“你怎么就这么猴急？忍到回家做会死吗，开神威也就两秒钟的事情。”  
“你要是在火影袍下穿个裤子我也就忍这两秒了。”带土用手指拨着卡卡西的银发，“这么白的腿，不让我直接开干我还是人吗。”  
“……你这脑回路本来就已经不是人的脑回路了吧。”  
卡卡西无力地垂下脑袋，他的火影袍往下滑了一下，露出他白晃晃的一小节后颈。  
“……带土……不，别……”  
“晚了。”带土说，他在卡卡西的后颈上咬了一口，“接下来我们回家做，这次试试影分身吧，卡卡西。”


End file.
